Bio-based cadaverine is a valuable platform chemical involved in the production of partially or fully bio-based products, such as partially or fully bio-based Nylon 56 and Nylon 510. Bio-based cadaverine can be synthesized via lysine decarboxylation of lysine in microorganisms. One way to separate and purify cadaverine from the bio-based production includes evaporation/distillation of cadaverine from an aqueous cadaverine composition. However, the cadaverine fermentation broth or enzymatic conversion solution may comprise involatile impurities that interfere with the cadaverine evaporation/distillation. Thus, the cadaverine evaporation/distillation may require high heating temperature and long evaporation/distillation time, while the cadaverine recovery yield is still relatively low and may contain undesired contaminations.
Thus, there is a need to provide a purification method of cadaverine (e.g. bio-based cadaverine) in the presence of involatile impurities with improved recovery yield and cadaverine quality.